Star Maker
The Star Makers were a fabled race of biologically immortal humanoid creatures, said to be the first ever forms of life within the Universe. They hold enough power to survive within the vacuum of space, travel faster than light, control time and even create astronomical objects, such as stars - hence their most commonly used name, Star Makers. History Not much is known about the Star Makers. They were rarely seen coming into contact with other species and preferred their own company. They were a benevolent race, however, innocently playing with their unfathomable powers as a way of entertainment. Legends say that they were born instantly after the Universe was created from the Big Bang. Some chose to depart from the masses and create their own solar systems, and even galaxies to either rule over the sentient beings they created, or even just watch as they develop, as further entertainment for them. They were also thought to have created most of the Universe and expanded it to its unreachable limits. Time Lords acknowledge their existence, which was noted by the Doctor to be 'the closest thing we Lords ever came to blind faith'. The Decimation of the Gods Apparently, after billions of years of peace, the Star Makers apparently quarreled and eventually began to destroy each other. The only primary account was from the only survivor, Thomas, who merely quoted Animal Farm 's line: 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. After Thomas' ejection from the Star Maker homeworld, the planet and all Star Makers except him were instantly obliterated in a relatively small supernova. The destruction of almost the entire Star Maker race neutralised countless galaxies and many highly evolved races mourned their extinction. The Last of the Star Makers Merely moments before their homeworld, an infant Star Maker was jettosined from the planet by his mother using a 'warp pod', which encases one passenger in a gelatin-like substance and keeps the creature in its corporeal form while travelling faster than light. The planet was then scattered into atoms with its populace destroyed, as the pod flies aimlessly through space. Travelling light years, maturing and being kept alive, as Star Makers had no need for sustenance, it finally landed on Earth 2011. It crashed in Alaska, where Inuit children saw the unconcious Star Maker covered in the remnants of the pod. US troops quickly captured the weakened creature and sent it to a research facility. He was nicknamed 'Thomas', by the more sympathetic soldiers, who felt the Star Maker needed a name. After explaining some of his origins, he refused to reveal all the secrets of his race, as even though he is the sole survivor - he still wanted to preserve their memory. The angered scientists then ordered Thomas to be dissected. This enraged the Star Maker and he began quickly dispatching the staff in the facility. It was only by persuasion of the Time Lord known as the Doctor, that he stopped himself from destroying the Earth. Thomas then made the choice that the power his race had cannot be with one creature, let alone hundreds - hence their eventual destruction. He then drained his power into the heart of the TARDIS, allowing the TARDIS to becme more powerful than ever. This act destroyed his physical form (becoming a cluster of stars) but he is thought to have merged his mind with that of the sentience of the TARDIS itself. Biology All Star Makers have grey flesh and humanoid shape. They are all genderless, but show other attributes that differ male from female. They reproduce asexually, with the 'eggs' falling off the mother's back and hatching on impact. All Star Makers have black eyes with grey irises, but all have different colours of hair. They do not seem to have a digestive system, as they need no sustenance and can last for milleniums without even breathing, which means they have no lungs, or they do but they are adaptable to many atmospheres, or none at all. Reflexes and mental capacity seem to be far beyond humans - as they can remember limitless amounts of knowledge and can move as fast as the speed of sound. Other major organs that they possess are unknown, though the existence of a brain is evident. Abilities Star Makers have almost infinite power over matter, able to create and destroy as well as manipulate energy at will. The Doctor describes this as the Star Makers being able to manipulate 'Higgs bosons' and recreate them into whatever shape or material or concept they wish instantly. By having such an ability they are able to do anything, apart from travel in time. However, Thomas states that his species could if they wanted to but decided against it as they 'had enough to play with in the present', possibly due to their immortality. Star Makers could also manipulate their own forms. As they could manipulate matter almost to the point of breaching the laws of physics, they could make themselves become anything they desired, changing their DNA and genetic coding to whatever kind of creation they could imagine. This would mean that they could also do the same to other lifeforms, as shown by Thomas (DW: The Man From The Stars). See Also * Thomas * The Man From The Stars Category:Races and Species